Menus Larcins
by Yami Flo
Summary: Steiner est au bord de la crise de nerfs. La Reine Grenat, elle, prend les choses avec philosophie et une pointe d'amusement. Et les voleurs sévissent au chateau. Post-Game, Grenat, Steiner, et les inconvénients d'avoir les Tantalas comme 'belle-famille'.


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour. Petit délire sur la cohabitation entre Steiner et une bande de voleurs reconnus (ce n'est pas parce qu'il a fini par se calmer un peu à leur sujet qu'il doit beaucoup les aimer tout de même or, je vois mal Djidane brûler tous les ponts avec la bande, d'où l'idée qu'ils doivent venir souvent au château.) Personnages : Grenat/Dagga, Steiner, Djidane, les Tantalas et les Brutos.

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy IX est la propriété de Square.

**Menus Larcins**

-C'est un désastre, Majesté ! Vous ne devriez plus laisser ces gens venir au château !

Grenat releva les yeux de son livre pour croiser le visage tendu de Steiner, son plus fidèle protecteur.

-Oh ? Que se passe-t-il, Capitaine ?

Le Capitaine prit une mine contrite.

-_Ils_ ont encore frappé, Majesté.

Ah... Quand Steiner insistait autant sur la troisième personne du pluriel, il ne pouvait référé qu'à un seul groupe de personnes.

Bien. Refermant soigneusement son livre, la jeune Reine d'Alexandrie reporta toute son attention sur son Capitaine.

-Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de mal à vous faire aux visites des Tantalas, Steiner, et qu'elles sont souvent stressantes pour vous. Toutefois, je vous demanderais une nouvelle fois d'être patient et compréhensif. Ils sont tout de même ma... Belle-famille, Capitaine » dit-elle avec un petit sourire. « On peut leur pardonner quelques... excentricités. J'ai souvenir des visites de la vieille Duchesse douairière de Piandalo qui, si je ne m'abuse, quittait souvent le château en emportant toute la literie. Et personne ne lui a jamais rien dit.

-La situation n'est pas toute à fait la même, je le crains, Majesté. La duchesse de Piandalo était quelque peu... diminuée mentalement vers la fin (« _et ruinée, si je me souviens bien, _» songea Grenat à part soi). Et j'admets... Oui, j'admets qu'il y a déjà eu des cas de cleptomanie dans la noblesse d'Alexandrie. Mais au moins, ils ne prenaient pas tout ce qu'ils voulaient dans le château !

Steiner poussa un profond soupir et se frotta le front avant de continuer.

-Mais Majesté... Djidane s'amusant à se balancer d'un lustre à l'autre pour 'entretenir ses réflexes' peut passer pour une fantaisie acceptable. Monter des chocobos à crû ou organiser des parties de poker avec les gardes et les nobles, passe encore. De sa part, je ne m'attends pas à autre chose. Mais fouiller dans les coffres et passer par la grande porte les poches pleines de joyaux ou d'ustensiles, comme le font ses... amis ? C'est un crime, Majesté.

Grenat retint difficilement son envie de hausser les épaules.

-Vous exagérez, Steiner. Ce n'est tout de même pas si grave. Et, c'est curieux, mais pour chaque pierre brute qui disparaît des coffres, Bach tend à venir me voir avec une pierre taillée montée en bague ou en collier. Et un objet en or ou en argent massif qui s'en va ? Je récupère un coffret de pièces. Je n'appellerai pas cela un crime ou un vol, Steiner. Plutôt un... emprunt avec intérêt.

Ah, la restitution à la mode Tantalas... Pour une bande de brigands, ils étaient étonnement courtois et prévenants. D'un autre côté, elle avait épousé quelqu'un de la bande, et si elle était riche et donc une cible de choix, elle faisait pour ainsi dire partie de la 'famille'.

Grenat avait souvent retrouver des notes d'excuses sur son lit (et comment avaient-ils fait pour rentrer dans sa chambre, pourtant bien gardée, c'était un mystère auquel Djidane se refusait obstinément à répondre, même s'il niait toute implication), ainsi que, rarement, des reçus qui promettaient une restitution rapide d'un certain objet.

Enfin, cela ne signifiait pas que l'objet rendu était toujours l'original. Djidane lui avait confié que certains étaient en toc. Non pas que Grenat s'en soucia particulièrement, elle ne voyait guère la différence, et elle doutait que quiconque dans le château aie l'œil aussi exercé que le petit groupe de voleurs/comédiens. De plus, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur les Tantalas et leur déformation professionnelle. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle comptait partager avec Steiner. Le pauvre en aurait fait une attaque d'apoplexie, lui qui passait son temps à essayer (_en vain_) de stopper le va et vient d'objets à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du château.

-Et comment appelez-vous le fait de voler sempiternellement la vaisselle d'apparat en or massif ? » demanda le fidèle chevalier, un sourcil froncé.

-Hum, un moyen original et créatif de régler la crise économique qui frappe la cité en m'obligeant à fournir du travail aux artisans d'Alexandrie ? » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire innocent.

-Oh, pour ça, je ne doute pas qu'ils aient du travail devant eux. Je leur fais passer commande presque toutes les semaines, » gronda le Capitaine des Brutos avec une grimace.

Grenat cligna des yeux. Toutes les semaines ? ... Oh.

-Steiner... vous recomptez scrupuleusement toutes les pièces du service après chacun de leur passage, n'est-ce pas ?

Steiner opina vigoureusement.

-Oh que oui, Majesté ! Je le fais moi-même, personnellement, avant et après chacun de leurs passages ! Je fais remplacer la vaisselles et les tentures précieuses dès qu'il en manque. Je fais changer les serrures des vaisseliers, des coffres et des portes tous les mois, je me suis arrangé pour remplacer certains des plus beaux tableaux et des chandeliers précieux par des copies, j'ai même fait changer les tapis des chambres d'amis par des carpettes bas de gamme. Et, malgré, tout, ils ont encore réussi à faire disparaître tout ce qui avait de la valeur, » soupira-t-il, comme vaincu.

Le pauvre... Il essayait d'attraper de la fumée avec les mains.

-Vous ne les faites pas fouiller, cependant ? » s'enquit Grenat, penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle ne le supposait pas, car elle en aurait entendu parler. Mais savait-on jamais ?

-Ce serait rude, » soupira le chevalier. « De plus, je leur fais confiance pour dissimuler leurs méfaits de façon à ne pas laisser de traces. J'ai fini par assigner un Brutos à la surveillance constante et discrète d'au moins un Tantalas, pour voir...

-Oh, je me demandais justement ce que Bloutch et Kohel faisaient cachés derrière un arbre, à deux pas de Rubis et Frank, » s'amusa Grenat. « Ou pourquoi Lauda restait dans la bibliothèque, face à Markus, avec un livre ouvert à l'envers devant les yeux. Allons, Steiner, vous pensez vraiment que vos hommes les prendront la main dans le sac ? Eux ?

L'idée était presque risible. Les Brutos n'étaient pas stupides, loin de là, mais ils manquaient de finesse. Et les Tantalas... eh, bien, c'était les Tantalas.

-On peut toujours espérer, votre Majesté, » soupira le Capitaine des Brutos avec un salut.

-Et l'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit, » acquiesça la Reine. « Mais si cela vous tracasse tellement, Capitaine, je vais en parler à Djidane. Et à Bach, » ajouta-t-elle. Elle doutait que la discussion mène à grand chose, mais si au moins ils réduisaient le rythme de leurs menus larcins pour éviter à Steiner la crise de nerfs, eh bien...

-Merci, Majesté.

En son fort intérieur, Steiner se doutait que cela ne ferait pas une énorme différence, mais le simple fait que la Reine daigne l'écouter lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur.

La jeune Reine se leva de son fauteuil, reposa son livre – une édition originale de _Je Veux Être Ton Oisillon_, qu'elle avait estampillée à son nom et sur laquelle elle avait laissé un mot signifiant que le premier qui y toucherait deviendrait très intime avec ses Chimères – sur la table et pris le partie de rejoindre son époux. (_Elle avait, un peu plus tôt, retrouvé un marque-page à l'intérieur, lui faisant savoir que le message était passé – mais que le reste de la bibliothèque n'était pas sujet à restriction. Ce à quoi elle venait d'ajouter une nouvelle note, mettant la bibliothèque hors d'atteinte sous peine de sanctions sévères, aussi bien pour son époux que pour ses 'frères'. Personne ne toucher à ses livres. Personne_).

En chemin, elle s'arrêta une seconde pour jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus la rambarde d'un escalier l'un des Brutos, Hagen lui semblait-il, se cacher à demi derrière une colonne, les yeux rivés sur Cina, qui contemplait un tableau d'un air songeur.

Grenat lutta pour ne pas sourire.

-Voyons les choses du bon côté, Steiner. Au moins, vos Brutos finiront par devenir à peu près douer en filature...

-Le Ciel vous entende, Majesté. Le Ciel vous entende...

Étonnement, il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu.

**Fin**


End file.
